This power, oh so powerful
by cocoloco321
Summary: Have you ever imagined seeing yourself standing up high, higher than anybody else? have you ever feel that you have an incredible power in you that can almost do anything? For one Naruto uzumaki, that is possible but unfortunately, he must deal with a little noisy problem... Powerful naruto groing stronger each time. Naruto is kinda jerkish but will have his own moments later on.


**This power, oh so powerful.**

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice, you can critic me about things that I did. Be aware that I'm not a native English speaker so grammars are kind of bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character, I do own a couple of OCs.**

**WWW**

This power…

A hand ran through a mop of spiky golden hair. A loud sigh was heard the man stands up to reveal a 5'5 tall boy with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was reading a book called "Of Gods and mortals". It is a story about a man who established peace and order into this world by defeating a God.

_**HE **__stood on a mountain._

_**HE **__has heard about the __**GOD **__that lives here. __**HE **__has come seeking power from said __**GOD.**_

_**HE **__wants it. The power, oh so powerful power. To establish peace and order._

_With a brave voice, __**HE **__declares his message to __**He who demands surrender **__and called out __**IT'S **__name._

The boy chuckled as he read the passage; grabbing his necklace on his desk he continued reading.

"_I want power!" the __**MORTAL**__ demanded the __**GOD **__who towers over __**HIM**__ with __**IT'S**__ unique red eye, taking up most of __**ITS**__ head, has ten concentric circles with nine tomoe in the nine circles closest to the pupil._

_**HE**__ amuses the __**GOD**__; the __**GOD **__cracked opens __**IT'S**__ eyes._

_**HE **__was forced to the ground due to the extreme pain __**HE**__ felt in __**HIS**__ eyes. __**HE **__struggled to __**HIS **__knees and crawled towards the __**GOD **__to end the pain._

"_**You shall prove your worth on having a power that comes from me." IT **__declared to wards the limping __**MORTAL.**_

_**HE **__limped toward a small puddle that was caused due to rain and reveals the __**EYES OF GOD. **_

_**HE **__was now not a mere __**MORTAL **__anymore._

"_**You MORTAL will use the power that I have bestowed upon YOU with great wisdom"**_

_Then nothingness overcame __**HIM**_**.**

The boy, who finishes reading his book, went to the kitchen and grabs a carton of milk and drink straight from it. He looked at the clock, 'hmm I'll be late for the team test. Better hurry up.'

He grabbed his haori from the chair and went straight to the door.

'I wonder, if **HE **will establish peace and order… Who will enforce it?' a smirk adorned his whiskered face and finally left still with the book in his hands.

_**The training grounds…**_

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT NARUTO!" a female voice yelled out with frustration, she is Sakura haruno, a girl with long pink hair that resembles a cherry blossom and a huge fore head. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector, which she used to accentuate her face.

"Hn." A male voice hn'd out in agreement? He is Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with short raven hair that looked like a duck's ass. He is the second heir to the uchiha clan; he wears a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Speak of the devil, Naruto shows up with his red and black haori (the designs are similar to the Tailed beast mode except the yellow parts are red.) drifting slowly in the wind a necklace with black magamata as decoration and his hair spiking upwards forming a horn like appearance.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I got caught up on a book that I've read." He explained while holding out the leather cased book. Sakura sighed in irritation and Sasuke hn'd.

"Gosh Naruto you're so late, we've been waiting here for like about 20 minutes now!" she shouted at the boy clad in red. Naruto raised his hands in apology and rubbed his head.

"  
I'm not late Sakura, sensei is not even here yet. So you two are the ones who are early." Sakura can't find a retort to the statement, she huffed and stomped away to Sasuke much to his annoyance.

"How dare that Naruto? Saying something that I already know… isn't that right Sasuke kun?" she asked the raven haired boy who glared at her.

"Shut up Sakura you're annoying." He said to her coldly making her downcasted.

Naruto shrugged before finding a tree of his own, and sitting down to read his book.

**40 minutes later…**

"Yo sorry I'm late, a black cat was blocking my route and I have to go find another way." A lazy voice said to the three teens that are currently leaning on a three and sitting in Naruto's case.

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted to her sensei, she seethed in anger and demands an explaination. Sasuke huffed in annoyance and complains about his time being waste, while Naruto just continue to read his book.

"Anyway, let's begin our Test. This alarm will ring when it is noon, if you can't take a bell from me you will fail." Sakura was worried if she failed here, Sasuke will be disappointed in her.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, if he failed here he will dishonor his clan's name and bring his entire family to shame. That idiot better not slow him down.

Naruto smirk and put his book in his pocket. He grabbed a dagger with a black steel blade and silver grip decorated with orange marbles and hold close to his chest.

"Um sensei? There are three of us so why is there only two bells?" Sakura asked with a confused stare. Kakashi scratched his chin in a thinking manner and replied.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to find out." He eye smiled at them causing all of them to sweat drop at his words.

"Anyway, the test starts… NOW!" at an instance Sakura and Sasuke fled back disappearing to the trees leaving Naruto alone standing there with his dagger in his hands.

"Hm? Not going to hide Naruto or are you scared?" kakashi asked tauntingly at the smiling blond. Naruto points his dagger at kakashi and said.

"I am your defeater for today Kakashi, hope that you won't have to see **HIM **that quick." Kakashi's eyebrows rosed, what did naruto mean by **HIM**?

"Oh big words coming from a boy who haven't even attack yet." His eyes widened as he watch that the dagger began to glow blood red as if enforcing the steel with chakra.

'Is that it's chakra?' kakashi thought to himself with narrowed eyes, knowing of Naruto's condition he began to worried.

"I do not need to be even need to be about 5 feet near you to attack you Kakashi." Naruto's smile widened much to kakashi's confusion. Suddenly he began to feel a sharp burning pain from his chest, more specifically where his heart is. Looking down he saw Naruto's dagger burying itself to his heart and looking back at naruto he saw that the dagger was still at his hands.

"Heart marker, the dagger that hurt first and pierce later." Kakashi began to cough blood through his mask and fell on his knees. Naruto watched with a bored expression on his face.

"Sasuke, Sakura. This man is not going to make it if you guys keep hiding there, if you want to save him I highly suggest that you bring him to the hospital this instant." He calmly said as he grabbed his dagger back from kakashi's unconscious body before turning to leave reading his book leaving a shocked and terrified Sasuke and Sakura.

**The hokage's tower….**

All shinobis that are present could only watched the scene before them with either a gaping mouth or wide eyes. The hokage himself swear that his pipe almost fall when he watched the fight of team 7 from the crystal ball.

"That boy… what is he…" Fugaku uchiha, clan head of the uchiha clan and father to Sasuke and Itachi uchiha muttered out amazed by the boy's power.

"Truly what an amazing ability…" Shibi aburame muttered out fixing his glasses back to place.

"Impressive…" Hiashi the head of the hyuuga clan let out with a surprised voice.

'Naruto… just how much are you hiding from me…" Hiruzen thought to himself with a grim expression. He sighed before slamming his hammer lightly onto the table catching the present shinobi's attention.

"With Kakashi… disabled, will judge team 7 as a passing team. And they will be having missions when kakashi is stable again." The old man said sternly at all the ninjas.

'To defeat a jonin with a unique power… you are truly an interesting one Naruto uzumaki." An old war hawk thought to himself unknown by anyone else.

**WWW**

Reaching his doorstep naruto grabbed his keys from his pocket and inserting inside the lock to unlock the door. Taking off his haori and putting it on a coat hanger, he went to the kitchen to make some lunch for himself. A knock snapped him out of his thought, scratching his hair inannoyance he went and opened the door.

"Yeah who is i- FUGOOOH!"

"DADDY!"

"EH?!"

RRR

A/N: that's as much time that I have today guys, please forgive me for the shortness of the chapter. Anyway RnR!


End file.
